


Fate

by KaisooAddicted9493



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooAddicted9493/pseuds/KaisooAddicted9493
Summary: Red String Of Fate, that was what Kyungsoo could see. And he believed it would connect him to his soulmate except that he didn't expect the guy who was nearly 6' tall with golden complexion to be his fated-to-be person.





	1. Fate

"Gosh! At least don't do that in public!" Kyungsoo muttered under his breath when he saw a couple nearly eating each other's faces off. 

"Geez." He sighed deeply, not really at the scene he just passed by. "And they're not even soulmates." It was about what he didn't see around their hands. 

All he was saying to himself might pass as crazy to someone who heard him now but truthfully, he, Do Kyungsoo, could see the red string. 

Red String of Fate. It was said that the two people who were connect by this red thread were destined to be together regardless of time and circumstances. 

Having this ability for his whole 26 years old life, he couldn't even tell if it was a good thing or not. He had come across many couples,happily in love with a red string of fate connected them together. 

However, he had seen a fair share of couples, who were madly in love yet were not soulmates and the thought that it wasn't going to end well pained his heart. Because it reminded him of his parents. 

He was a victim of a temporary love between the unfated couple. His parents, who lacked the red string connecting their little finger, finally divorced when he was 10 after countless fights. 

Now at 26, he was working in a good company, well paid enough to live comfortably. With those thoughts and without even knowing, he was already in front of the company, cold air hitting his face as he went in. 

That was not the only thing hitting him. "Ouch!"He felt a slap at the back of his head which he nearly shaved everything off not long ago. Curses lined up on his tongue as he was sure it was his friend, Jongdae. Except that it wasn't Jongdae. 

"Hehe.It seems just so tempting to do that from behind. Sorry,does it hurt?" It was Lee Narae, who was now caressing his head now. In other word, it was his crush for like 1 year by now. 

One ironic thing about Kyungsoo was that though he could see other's red string, he hadn't see his yet. And neither Narae's. And that gave him hope of her being his soulmate. 

"Of course,it hurts!" He mumbled. And she just laughed, her eyes crinkled at the corners beautifully. And when she ran her beautiful hands through her short black hair, he internally died. 

Those were some of the things Kyungsoo liked about her. She was the opposite of him. She was very sociable, very friendly. And not too girly which was just right to his taste. She was never afraid to speak up her mind. He could go on forever listing things he adored about her. 

"Why hasn't your hair got longer yet?" She asked, crossing her arms. Kyungsoo glanced at her and continued walking, her tagging along from beside. "I don't know" Actually,he knew. It was because he kept shaving it with the reason of not having to give much time to take care of his hair. 

"Well,I like you better like this. You look very cute." She grinned at him like she just didn't make Kyungsoo's heart exploded. Kyungsoo badly wished Narae couldn't see his red ears. 

"Oh, hey!!" Just before Kyungsoo couldn't reply anything, Narae spotted his friends. "Sorry,Kyungsoo. Gotta go now. Bye!" And he was left, waving his hand in the air like a fool. 

"What the hell!?" He gasped when he saw a familiar thing around his pinky finger. "My....my soulmate." His heartbeats became faster and he felt like it was going to jump out of his chest when he realized the other end of the red string might be just around the corner. Which was the way Narae went. 

"Could it be--" His pace quickened as he gripoed the phone in his hand harder. 

Who is it? Who is it!? 

Kyungsoo was filled with every emotions. Excitement. Thrill. Nervousness. Happiness. 

He might be seeing his soulmate if he only turned that corner.  He gulped hard and stopped, straightening his suit. 

Nearly there. 

He turned the coner and kept his eyes on the thread instead of looking up and he followed it eagerly. Then,he bumped into someone. A strong hard chest. 

"Hello?" The guy greeted, startling him. He was about to look up but then he saw a bright red string tied to his finger. And the other end came from Kyungsoo's which meant they were...... 

No no no no no no no no. It can't be.  A guy!? My soulmate!? 

Without even looking up, Kyungsoo immediately turned around and ran as fast as he could from the guy. 

He started to feel dizzy with all those thoughts but that didn't stop him fron running. And when he did, he realized he was at the emergency staircase where not many people bothered to come. 

However, he hadn't much time for himself as he heard a door opening sound followed by heavy breathings.

"You--you dropped your phone." In front of him was that guy, sweats dropping from his temple and breathing heavily. Red string brightening very red between them. 

Kyungsoo couldn't say anything. He was standing there so still. But the guy spoke up again, loud and clear with a very big grin. 

"Hi. I am Jongin. Kim Jongin."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo's friend,Fate,was definitely not on his side. Because since the day he first met the Kim Jongin, the latter was everywhere he went.

Be it at the company's lobby when that tanned guy suddenly lightened up and waved his hand in the air and grinned at him like an idiot when he saw Kyungsoo.

Or be it at the main canteen where Kyungsoo saw Jongin who attempted to walk towards him with his sickly big shiny grin before the older nearly ran away.

Or be it at the time when Jongin tried to help him while he was carrying piles of files, which probably made him invisible behind it, and it all toppled over which made things twice as awkward for him. However, the younger just laughed boyishly, leaning down to pick up all the mess.

In conclusion, he blamed it all on the foolish Fate for meeting Jongin almost everytime.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
"So..what's up with you and that kid Jongin?" The spoon in Kyungsoo's hand stopped mid way as he looked up at his friend,as well as a coworker, Chanyeol.

"Nothing." He continued eating nonchantly, purposly ignoring the tall male's piercing stare.

"Something is definitely up and I know it, Do Kyungsoo.He was around you lately these days and looks like a kicked puppy whenever you avoid him which is like always." He just shrugged his shoulder. 

"And speak of the devil's, he is here." Chanyeol said looking over his shoulder." Kyungsoo coughed, muttering a curse as he stood up in a rush. "And Narae is with him." The older made a mistake of turning to look at because she instantly spotted him.

"Oh hey, Kyungsoo!" She waved at him and walked towards him with Jongin tagging along beside, looking like an idiot. (He looked hella fine but Kyungdoo was not the one to admit it)

"Meet Kim Jongin,the new famous intern in our department." Kyungsoo let out a tight smile.   
"And Jonginnie, meet Do Kyungsoo."

Jonginie. Kyungsoo clenched hiw fists so hard.

"Hi,hyung." The younger greeted with his typical dumbass grin.

"Oh,you guys know each other?!" Narae exclaimed as she wrapped her hands around Jongin's rather tonned arm unnecessarily.

"No."

"Yes." Jongin's face fell as he blinked several times.

"I have to go now, nice meeting you here, Narae." He said, completelu ignoring the young guy before turning on his heels immediately, even leaving Chanyeol behind.

▪▪▪▪▪  
"I fucking hate you, Park Chanyeol." He grumbled as he chucked down a full glass of beer. His said friend was nowhere to be seen (probably making out with his boyfriend somewhere for sure, ew, those lovebirds.) and he was here all alone.

Well,not really alone. It was their office's night out which means a private room filled with half drunk people.

He glanced at the corner of the room where Jongin was sitting with a flock of girls around. Including Narae. Kyungsoo poured down another glass as he continued drinking rather grumpily.

But he didn't notice the occasional worried glanced thrown at him from Jongin, who was not really paying attention what the girls were saying anymore.

"Excuse me." Jongin instantly moved the girl's hands on his arm politely as he stood up to follow Kyungsoo who went to the toilet supposedly, swaying slightly.

"Kyungsoo hyung, are you okay?" The older male turned to glare at him. 

"You again!" He pointed at him accusingly with his eyes squinted. "Why the hell do you keep following me!?" He swayed to his side as he stomped hid feet (cute)and Jongin took a rush step forward but the older stepped back instead.

"What's your problem,huh!?" Jongin sighed, looking fondly yet worried at the older male who he weirdly felt so affectionate at the first sight.

"You are drunk, hyung." Kyungsoo scoffed.

"No!! Look. I can even still dance." And dance he did, which nearly costed him to fall forward if only Jongin didn't catch him in time.

"Let go of me." Kyungsoo muttered into his dress shirt thought he was not really struggling much. Instead, Kyungsoo clenched his arms tighter and Jongin thought it was much much infinity times better than the girls stroking them before.

"Come on, let's get you out here." He muttered into the older male's fluffy hair.  
"Why the hell do you smell nice!?" Jongin just laughed heartily at it.

 

"Oh, Jongin and Kyungsoo, are you joining us for the next stop?" The manager asked them laughing while they came out of the toilet. Everyone was now standing up, some of them bearly able to stand straight. "We are going to karaoke!!" Their coworkers cheered loudly, appearantly loud.

"I am thinking to get Kyungsoo sunbaenim home." He declined politely, wrapping his arms around the older's waist tightly.

"Oh hey, Jongin? KYUNGSOO!?" He instantly saw Chanyeol but not alone, a guy, also quite drunk in his arms too.

"I'm sorry for the trouble. Kyungsoo rarely drunk that much." The taller male apologized. "Baek. Baek! Wake up." The smaller guy in his arms grunted instead of waking up 

"I'm sorry but can you help me with something? Will you help me get them to the car? I need to get Kyungsoo home before he passed out somewhere." Chanyeol looked apologetic.

"It's--it's fine. I can take Kyungsoo home if you don't mind." The taller hesitated for a moment, they both looking strange as they both tried to hold up the guys in their arms straight.

"Okay!" He nodded. "Give me your number ? I will text you his address." 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
"Do you want to drink some water?" Jongin asked, catching his breath finally after delivering Kyungsoo to his small studio apartment and last stop,his bed.

Kyungsoo groaned as suddenly sat up straight on the bed. "Hyung? What.....are you doing..."

Kyungsoo started taking off his top coat,leaving him with his white undershirt. and it was fine until Kyungsoo started working on his pants too.

"Woah----" He let out a loud sigh of relief when he saw a blue striped boxer underneath.

"Too.....hot" His voice came out,hoarse, before he fell back to asleep. 

Jongin stood there, unable to stop as his face down to the whole neck was beet red as there was Kyungsoo. Lying right in front of him. All defenseless unlike him.

However, he moved closer to kneel beside the older when the latter whimpered. He gently pulled up the blanket, his eyes learning the moles down on Kyungsoo's neck and his long pale neck, his collarbones appearing beautifully when he shifted.

His hand moved automatically to pat the older's soft hair with a smile. He should not have done it. Because Kyungsoo just took his hand on his head just to tuck it under his head as he nuzzled into it.  
Moreover, he was even hugging Jongin's forearm like a pillow.

Needless to say, the tanned male was so shocked. With his eyes wide opened as he blinked repeatly, he had no idea what to do.   
Kyungsoo moved abd his plump lips rested on Jongin's palm.

And Kim Jongin had thoughts he should not have. Like how that plump lips would feel while pressing on his.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story posted here! Hope you enjoy it !! :)


End file.
